


Of Fucking Course

by dnptrqsh (confusedbutinlovewiththedoctor)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, Pining, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedbutinlovewiththedoctor/pseuds/dnptrqsh
Summary: Dan's just recently came to terms with his bisexuality, and with this realization comes some new fantasies he wasn't prepared for. Luckily, he has just enough time to really enjoy his shower before Phil wakes up. Maybe it'll help him understand himself just that much more.





	Of Fucking Course

Dan pulled the shower curtain back from its original position, turning on the tap. He switched it to come out of the shower head, and turned away, wanting to get a few things from his suitcase whilst the water heated. He took a moment to look out the window when he stepped back into the dark hotel room, taking a glance at the city lights that surrounded them. They made Dan feel insignificant as he watched and listened to the quiet humming of the air conditioner in the room he and Phil had shared that night. It was the only sound to be heard other than the calm shifts of the other man’s chest, breathing in and out against the sheets that covered the single king-sized bed in the middle of the room. Of course the hotel had made a mistake and the only rooms available had just one bed. Phil didn’t seem to mind, though, Dan remembered. He’d been the one to suggest that they could just share the bed in the first place, saying it’d be easier than making a fuss with the front desk worker in the lobby. Dan had conceded easily, agreeing with Phil, keeping his nervous thoughts to himself. 

He had recently been feeling certain . . . _emotions_ pertaining to his flatmate, ones that he’d chalked up to his recent discovery and understanding of his bisexuality. He’d time after time imagined doing very _very_ sexual things with Phil, but he was okay with the thoughts because he knew he didn’t actually _like_ his best mate romantically. Of course he’d imagine doing things like that with the only bloke he spends his time with, it only makes sense to be honest, and it’s obviously nothing other than that. The silence makes Dan feel a bit uneasy at his own thoughts, yet serene at the same time. The latter of the two emotions he was feeling convinces him to take a step closer to Phil, letting his gaze pass over him as he does so. Phil’s eyelids are pale with purple spiderwebs of veins splattered over them, his long lashes contrasting against the skin beneath them. Dan notices the stubble beginning to form on Phil’s upper lip and along the line of his jaw. He feels special that he has this moment alone to just look at his best mate, knowing not many people get to see him like this. In fact, Dan’s the only one who gets time like this, though it’s still rare. He glances over at the clock, realizing that he’s only got a half hour before Phil’s alarm will go off, and he really needs to take care of something that’d been bothering him all night, no thanks to the man laying next to him. He usually woke up with a tent pitched in his pajama bottoms, especially when he spent as much time with Phil as he had been recently. Of course today was no different. He really needed to find a bloke he could shag, so that maybe he could spare his unknowing flatmate from playing a leading role in his sexual fantasies. He sighed and made his way back to his suitcase to gather some, erm, necessary items to accompany him in the shower, knowing he had to at least somewhat hurry since Phil would be awake soon to get ready himself.

By the time he made it back to the bathroom the mirror spanning the wall directly across from the shower was covered in a nice layer of condensation, making it so he couldn’t see the reflection. He grabbed one of the hand towels from the rack they were hanging on, and wiped away a circle from the thick steam before setting his items to rest on the counter. He bit his lip and leaned against the wall behind him, slipping a hand down to palm at his slight erection he’d woken up with through his pajama bottoms. He let a quiet moan escape his lips at the touch his cock was hoping for all night, letting his head roll back against the wall and his eyes flutter shut. He imagined it was Phil, standing in front of him, smirking at him, his eyes going squinty behind his fogged-up glasses as he presses against Dan’s cock, relieving some pressure that had been present since they’d laid down together the night before. Dan’s properly hard at this point so he decides to escape this particular fantasy in trade for slipping out of his clothes and, after moving the small collection of supplies to the rim of the tub, hopping into the hot shower.

The steam flowed out of the basin once he pulled back the shower curtain, fogging up the mirror once again. He closed the curtain back and reached down to grab a small travel-sized bottle. He undoes the cap and squirts a bit of its contents onto his hand before sitting the bottle to the side, not even bothering to recap it since he knows he’ll be needing it again in a bit. He stands so that the water runs down his back and he begins pumping his cock slowly, holding his fingers tight as he bares toward the base, rubbing his long, pale fingers over the head with each stroke. This elicits more quiet moans from him, moans he’s sure there’s no way Phil could hear, he assures himself. Phil’s asleep and the water’s too loud in the first place. He continues his wanking and, once again, lets himself imagine it’s Phil that’s got a hand around his cock. He oftentimes imagines that it’s Phil taking his cock into his hand, the lube letting his lanky fingers slide up and down the shaft easily, Dan’s foreskin puckering slightly, the precome pooling at the slit from the thought of having another man’s (any man’s) hand on him. He pulls his other hand up to toy at his nipple, taking the small nub between the pads of his fingers and twisting lightly as his other hand continues to work up and down his aching cock. He imagines what it would feel like to have Phil use his mouth on his nipple, suckling at the skin around it first teasingly, right after he’d sucked small violet patches onto Dan’s neck, elciting moan after moan from his lips. He imagines Phil finally taking his nipple into his mouth, letting his tongue flit across it teasingly before sucking on the sensitive nub as he strokes Dan’s cock with one hand, his own cock in Dan’s grasp. Dan moans at the image his brain created for him, and he stops thrusting his hips into his hand (when had he started doing that?) for threat of finishing already. He reached down to grab a thin, translucent phallic-shaped dildo that has a convenient suction cup on the end. He moves so that he’s no longer in the stream of the shower and sticks the dildo to the bottom of the tub, reaching back once more for the lube. 

He squirts a bit onto his fingers first then reaches around to press at his hole, rubbing the rim with the cool lube as he focuses on relaxing his muscles. He presses a single finger inside and begins stroking his cock slowly again, reveling in the feeling as he begins to press a second finger to join the first. He imagines it’s Phil’s fingers making scissor motions inside of him, and pretends it’s Phil’s hand sliding up and down his cock. He imagines what it would be like having Phil’s fingers inside of him, their lips pressing together as their tongues explore the other’s mouth, sliding against teeth and gums and the soft skin of the other’s lips. He slides his fingers out of himself and takes the lube once more, letting the small bottle drip onto the tip of the jelly-like pink dildo stationed beneath him. He gave the fake cock a few strokes, imagining he was doing the action to Phil instead, imagining his flatmate’s mouth slightly agape as Dan wrapped his fingers around and began spreading the cool liquid, imagining the way the moans would sound as they fell from his lips, as they were pulled from his lips by Dan himself.

He began to lower himself onto the dildo, sliding it into his hole slowly and carefully, taking his time so that it would hurt less, biting his lower lip at just how wonderful the pressure of being filled makes him feel. He imagines Phil moaning at the sight of his own cock disappearing beneath him, into Dan, and lets out a moan himself, much louder than he’d expected. He felt some of his blood rush to his cheeks, hoping that Phil hadn’t heard him. Finally, once a few moments had passed in silence, he began sliding up and down on the dildo, one hand back on his cock, his thumb toying at the precome that was leaking from the head, the other keeping his balance against the tub. 

Then he heard the door open, causing him to stop the bobbing of his hips onto the dildo beneath him. 

“Oi, you alright? I thought I heard you scream or something,” Phil’s baritone voice came from the open doorway, causing Dan to jump upwards, releasing the pressure from his asshole, and letting go of his cock completely, making it bounce against his stomach.

Dan was at a loss for words. Here he was, fucking himself with a dildo, imagining it was his best mate, and _of fucking course_ Phil had heard him moaning and had came to _check on him._ He tried to quickly organize the thoughts in his haze-filled mind and decided on a lie before Phil felt the need to actually come and proper check on him. 

“Yeah, yeah, just dropped my soap!” he stammered, trying not to move for fear of Phil hearing the movement.

“Oh okay, I was a tad bit worried when I’d heard you yell. I’m already up now, is it okay if I stay and brush my teeth real quick, or are you about to get out?” Phil asked, still standing at the door.

Dan rolled his eyes. _Of fucking course_ Phil would want to be in there for longer, why the everliving fuck wouldn’t he? Dan certainly wasn’t planning on getting out at that very moment, so looks like Phil was staying in the bathroom for a bit longer.

“Sure, mate,” Dan replied, his voice several octaves too high. He wondered briefly if Phil could tell by the direction of his voice that he was hunched over so close to the ground. He hoped not, and he definitely hoped that he had no idea what he was actually doing down there. If Phil had noticed he hadn’t said anything, though, and for that Dan was thankful.

Phil began running the water in the sink to brush his teeth. It was pretty loud, certainly loud enough that Phil wouldn’t hear Dan’s movements, he thought. Dan smirked to himself a bit and slid down once more onto the dildo, biting his bottom lip in fear of being too loud while Phil was in the room with him. Once he was sure he wouldn’t make any noises, he continued moving up and down, his ass enveloping the silicone cock beneath him, letting it fill him as the sound of Phil’s electric toothbrush buzzing echoed in the fog-filled bathroom. He moved his hand back to his cock, slowly pulling at the skin there, thrusting a bit with each stroke. He kept his movement slow and tactile as he pulled his foreskin away from his head, dipping his finger beneath it and under the loose skin there. He shuddered quietly and shut his eyes again. It was even easier now to imagine Phil being the one pulling at his cock slowly, his finger teasing at the slit every stroke or two. It was easy to imagine Phil beneath him, thrusting upward as his hips met Dan’s own, each thrust filling Dan up to the point to where he wasn’t sure whether to cry out in pain or pleasure at the sensation he was experiencing. It hurt, don’t get him wrong. He hadn’t gotten to do this in weeks, having been out and about so much, and he definitely hadn’t prepped himself near as much as he’d have preferred to, but he _knew_ Phil would wake soon, so he had to be quick. And he had been. Just not anywhere quick, or _quiet_ enough, apparently. But it also felt _so good_ , like an emptiness that was usually there had finally been filled, no pun intended, when he imagined it being Phil doing all these things to him.

He feels a familiar feeling beginning to pool in the bottom of his stomach, the feeling inching closer and closer as he begins to thrust with more enthusiasm onto the little pink cock below him. And _of fucking course_ , that’s when Phil started speaking again. 

“I’ve finished, Dan, so try not to take too long. I’d like some hot water as well!” Phil chuckled as he stepped outside into the chilled hotel room, the door shutting behind him with a click. 

The sound of Phil’s voice didn’t stop Dan, though, _oh no_ , if anything it made his strokes on his own cock quicker and much messier, throwing him over the edge. He thrusted down one last time as he heard the door shut, release finally finding him. 

He bit down on his lip hard enough to fill his mouth with a light flavor of metal, trying not to moan while Phil was, once again, far too close for comfort. He stroked himself through his climax, letting his come cover the floor of the tub, as he kept his ass bottomed out on the sweet silicone balls beneath him, grinding slowly onto it’s shaft, dragging his hips in small circles.

Once he was entirely spent, he gave himself one last stroke and pulled himself slowly off of the dildo, eliciting one last tattered gasp from himself before he stood and began to clean off. 

Once he was done washing himself off, he moved on to the dildo still suctioned to the basin of the shower, cleaning it with some antibacterial toy cleaner he’d also remembered to grab. He smirked as he took the silicone cock into his bubbled up hands and stroked it clean before rinsing it off in the steady stream of water, imagining it was Phil he was stroking once again. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying off the toy and setting it onto the counter before tending to himself. 

He again, imagined Phil. He imagined that it was Phil taking his time to dry him off, making sure to get every spot of his boyfrie — flatmate’s skin completely dried so that it wouldn’t stick to his clothes. He imagined that it was Phil who helped him into his clothes afterward, holding his hand to keep him steady as he stepped into his pants and skinny jeans, and holding him in his arms afterward, showing him how much he truly loves—

Shit. 

_Shit_. 

“Maybe I do like him?” Dan whispered to himself as he looked into his reflection in the mirror, the fog finally gone. Dan sighed quietly, somewhat in defeat, and shrugged his emotions away before gathering his things and leaving the bathroom behind him. 

Waiting for him in the hotel room was a sleepy-eyed, groggy Phil sitting on _their_ bed, a small smile present on his face as he scrolled through something on his phone screen. The simple image of Phil in his pajamas, sitting up in a bed he’d shared with Dan the night before with a quiet smile on his lips filled Dan’s heart with nothing less than pure joy. He joined his best mate in the bed, sitting much closer to him than necessary. He pulled his own phone off of the bedside table, happy to scroll along next to him for now, or maybe even forever, if Phil would let him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> Like/reblog on tumblr [ here! ](http://dnptrqsh.tumblr.com/post/179826037967/dnptrqsh-title-of-fucking-course-26k)


End file.
